


he's the tear in my heart

by helpmepolarize



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, Gay, M/M, im sorry, just go with it, literally everyones gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmepolarize/pseuds/helpmepolarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyones gay<br/>(its really late (or early depending on how you look at it) and i apologize)</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's the tear in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i dont use capitalization because it is aesthetically pleasing. plus im lazy

"i hate josh dun," i said as i laid on top of patrick.

"why? i love josh. he's great," patrick said, shoving me off of him.

"he's too cute. and i am attracted to him. i hate him."

"what the fuck, tyler?" pete said as he walked in. "who are you attracted too?"

"josh dun," patrick said.

"i hate him," i put in.

"so, you hate him because you're attracted to him?" pete asked.

i hesitated. "yes."

"goddamn, tyler," gerard said as he walked in with his boyfriend, frank

 

"what?" i asked with a whiney voice.

"just…wow you need to talk to josh. he's really fucking cool," gee said.

"i know. he's sick as frick and it kind of pisses me off," i said.

"oh my god. tyler follow me," brendon said as he walked in and dragged me back out.

we walked to the football bleachers and ducked under them. they were a cool place to hang out (especially if you had friends who smoked) and my friends and i always chilled here.

"bden, why are we here?" i questioned, rubbing my eyes. i was tired. hating your crush took the energy out of you.

suddenly, brendon shoved me, causing me to stumble into someone's arms. a very certain someone's arms. a certain someone named josh dun.

"h-hi," i managed to stutter out. i felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. 

"hi," he said. "why did brendon shove you into me?"

i hesitated. "i don't know?"

"you sound-" josh was cut off by my phone going off with the song 'thanks for nothing.' it was my ex-girlfriend jenna. the ringtone was a joke because we were still best friends and both flaming homosexuals. jenna was dating a really cute girl named debby. they were honestly otp as frick.

"hello?" i said into the phone.

"hi!" jenna said brightly.

"tear in my heart." tear in my heart was our word for when we were talking to a person we liked. we had code words for everything. 'blurryface' was our word for our anxiety and panic attacks, 'goner' was for when we were on the edge and needed help, 'polarize' was for expressing our bottled up emotions, stuff like that.

"oh. oh! well, it's not that important so i'll tell you tomorrow. bye, love you tyler!" she hung up before i could say goodbye and i put my phone in my pocket.

"who was that?" josh asked.

"my friend, jenna," i replied.

"oh." josh paused. " why is her ringtone 'thanks for nothing' by the downtown fiction?" 

"oh we were together for a couple months before we realized we were both flaming homos so she set her ringtone as 'thanks for nothing' because we thought it was really funny. so yeah." i uncomfortably paused. "you're not homophobic or anything, right? because i really like you and if you were homophobic, that would kind of suck because i can't exactly date a homophobic guy for obvious reasons, let alone be friends with him if he didn't like me back- oh."

"yeah, i'm not homophobic. it would be pretty hypocritical if i were to be, seeing as i am very gay as well. wait, so you like me?"

"uh, yeah, maybe just a little bit?"

"sick!"

"why sick?" can i just say i am so confused?

"it's totally vicious man. because, like, i like you too and i've liked you for a while, and oh man, this is so sick!" josh started jumping around excitedly and i laughed. "so like, do you wanna, like, i dunno, be my boyfriend?" 

"yes! oh man, this is sick as frick!" i was smiling from ear toear. josh lightly kissed my cheek and i blushed a bit. he giggled (adorably, if i do say so myself) as he grabbed my hand so we could walk out from under the bleachers together.

"finally!" pete yelled as he kissed patrick. "you owe me a real kiss. i told you they would get together by the end of this week."

"nailed it!" brendon yelled as he walked out of the art block, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, dallon. their clothes and hair were very messed up, leading me to believe that they had been doing questionable activities in there.

"finally. i could practically feel the sexual tension between you two," frank said as he wrapped an arm around gerard's waist.

"wait. you guys knew we were into each other and didn't tell either of us? fuck you guys," josh said with a pout.

"rude. jishwa, we're going to make them sick with the amount of cutesy, coupley stuff we do, okay?"

"hell yeah"

the rest of the group groaned good-naturedly as we walked home together. our very gay group.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhh you wanted a good fanfjc? yeah sorry no.
> 
> stab me with a fork


End file.
